Update:Base Equipment Changes
We'll update this post as it goes to notify you of what equipment is changed. As of now: a black shirt trimmed in lace an ornate chainmail shirt chased with gold a polished onyx-inlaid shield a silver etched shield a dull black shield a brightly emblazoned shield a kite-shaped shield Have been adjusted. We will monitor these changes and continue to adjust some of the most common basic gear with the intention of increasing set viability, making adjustments to abs, and overall working to create more versatility and choices. ----------------------------------- (Nov 5 2017) The additional items have been changed and this could lead to an influx of outsider items to fill gaps unintentionally and they may be adjusted as noticed and needed. (and female equivalents, if missed post) a leather cuirass a hauberk of steel chainmail a supple tunic of finely linked chain a set of tooled leather sleeves slashed with silk a supple tooled black leather bodice a pair of low-heeled leather boots a pair of tight leather pants a black shirt trimmed in lace a black suede shirt a shirt of overlapping black scales an ornate chainmail shirt chased with gold a tunic of green scales a leather hadori a pair of steel-plated gauntlets a dark pair of steel boots a polished, slitted great helm a thick, steel-plated breastplate a pair of steel-plated vambraces a pair of steel-plated greaves a pair of thick metal boots a pair of heavy metal gauntlets a full metal helmet and visor a shining steel breastplate a pair of ebony-steel plate vambraces a pair of ebony-steel plate greaves a pair of light, well-oiled leather boots a set of loose cloth breeches a fine pair of light, buckskin gloves a finely-tailored white shirt a set of finely-spun cloth sleeves a light brown hood of finely-spun cloth a camouflaged hood a set of cloth sleeves a pair of dark gloves a pair of earthen colored breeches a bearskin tunic a black pair of silver-tooled boots a shoufa with a black veil a thick helmet of supple leather a set of darkly dyed leather leggings a pair of dyed leather armsleeves a studded leather jerkin a pair of emerald-trimmed leather gloves a pair of lissome leather boots with metal capped toes a strange, insectoid helm a pair of thick, gold-plated greaves a pair of polished, gold-plated vambraces a pair of gleaming metal boots a pair of leather gauntlets covered by chainmail an engraved gold-plated breastplate a tunic of finely-crafted chain a pair of animal-fur boots a rimmed round helmet a set of riveted chainmail leggings a pair of riveted chainmail sleeves a sturdy pair of full leather gauntlets a sculpted statuette a jade carving of an old man These changes may be adjusted. Forward all complaints to Feneon. Forward all compliments to Elodin. --------------------------------------- (Nov 6 2017) For some clarity behind what has transpired: When thinking of categories of gear look at the grouping of gear on the list. Shield db malus and weights were adjusted across the board. Overall abs was buffed, but given more weight. Murgoz abs was made stronger except for breastplate. Heavy combo is now more where combo was originally abs wise, given more malus and more weight. Combo was given % in some ares and given more weight overall. Light combo was made a bit stronger and more balanced between the two. Light dodge was given some armor protectiveness to minimize damage, but kept more defensive than light combo. Dodge was made lighter and given one dodge. Fade shirt was downed substantially and r8 hauberk and ornate shirt are now similar. DL shirt was downed and rank 8 cuirass and lace shirt was made comparable equivalent. The horse thief gear was adjusted to comparable places as other changes. Asides: shoufa was brought up to comparable status as camo hood / riding hood. Jade carving and statuette were downed. --------------------------------------- (Nov 22 2017) The 2h clubs and 1h clubs named below have seen an overall increase in offense, while 1h club have seen a slight increase in damage (not all 1h clubs received a dmg boost). a steel warhammer a spiked double handed warhammer a tainted war maul a massive war maul a steel flanged mace a metal banded cudgel a silver-banded war mallet a s'redit prod a metal banded cudgel a steel flanged mace Weight and move malus on the gear below has been adjusted. Items that are bolded have had more than simply weight adjusted. Not all items experienced changes in their moves. a rimmed round helmet a set of riveted chainmail leggings a pair of riveted chainmail sleeves a tunic of finely-crafted chain a strange, insectoid helm a pair of thick, gold-plated greaves a pair of polished, gold-plated vambraces a pair of gleaming metal boots a pair of leather gauntlets covered by chainmail an engraved gold-plated breastplate a pair of heavy metal gauntlets a full metal helmet and visor a shining steel breastplate a pair of ebony-steel plate vambraces a pair of ebony-steel plate greaves a pair of steel-plated gauntlets a dark pair of steel boots a polished, slitted great helm a thick, steel-plated breastplate --------------------------------- (Dec 2 2017) The largest issue we are creating with adjustments to constant changes of equipment is that it makes the game a pain to play on a consistent and competitive basis. We understand the frustrations behind constant revisions and our aim is to stabilize gear to the point where each set retains some value in PK without having one set of equipment outmatch in both defensive and offensive capabilities. The pace of changes we've imposed on players, specifically through gear changes, has increased and made some aspects of playing unenjoyable. Especially compared to where things were. But, balance is a target that's always moving, and we're aiming to correct what issues we've missed while continuing forward to create a stable and versatile environment that isn't dominated by 2-handed defensive weapons and combo set-ups which enable the gameplay to be focused on survivability. Our aim is to make it easier to re-eq in any setup, and to increase the field of playable setups and gear levels. This should allow players the opportunity to min-max setups and mix-up the core gear. As some of our primary goals have been achieved we are going to reign in the pace of changes that occur in lumpsums and work toward tweaking pieces of equipment with an undecided level of transparency. Thank you for your patience as we go through this process. Today some further shifts were made to gear in hopes of making combo more viable and returning parry to it, while hampering its base dodge. This also came with a slight uptick in the % rate from combo. Heavy combo was made comparable to old abs in % and meant to work as either a low defense combo set or an abs kit that provides higher OB with lower weight. Some adjustments to the dodge bonus on abs to improve bash against it, Murgoz and basic abs experienced these shifts as well as a slight reduction in mv malus. The added dodge to dark gloves was removed. Below are those categories written out along with the gear adjusted: COMBO: a tunic of finely-crafted chain a pair of animal-fur boots a rimmed round helmet a set of riveted chainmail leggings a pair of riveted chainmail sleeves a sturdy pair of full leather gauntlets a supple tunic of finely linked chain HEAVY COMBO: a strange, insectoid helm a pair of thick, gold-plated greaves a pair of polished, gold-plated vambraces a pair of gleaming metal boots a pair of leather gauntlets covered by chainmail an engraved gold-plated breastplate ABS: a pair of thick metal boots a pair of heavy metal gauntlets a full metal helmet and visor a shining steel breastplate a pair of ebony-steel plate vambraces a pair of ebony-steel plate greaves MURGOZ ABS: a pair of steel-plated gauntlets a dark pair of steel boots a polished, slitted great helm a thick, steel-plated breastplate a pair of steel-plated vambraces a pair of steel-plated greaves This information is not FOFY, but as things are a work in progress it could change if necessary. Some older items may unnecessarily align themselves into a category where they prove better than what should be gear at the top. These items will be adjusted down as time permits or the situation arises. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, address them to the relevant parties. -------------------------------- (Jan 25 2018) Heron scabbards have been adjusted, as some were observed wearing multiple scabbards and stacking the db bonus that way. They now have parry bonus instead of dodge bonus. -------------------------------- (Jan 26 2018) Several combo items had their weight lowered in order to make combo be more viable again. Changes include the following items: a tunic of finely-crafted chain a pair of animal-fur boots a rimmed round helmet a pair of riveted chainmail sleeves a sturdy pair of full leather gauntlets a strange, insectoid helm a pair of polished, gold-plated vambraces a pair of gleaming metal boots a pair of leather gauntlets covered by chainmail -------------------------------- (Feb 21 2018) The following adjustments have been made today: Blight Killer +3 ob Heron greatsword +15pb A pair of long-handled war axes +13pb a bronze headed war axe +6 ob an enormous double-bladed battleaxe +3 ob a double axe with a long black haft +9ob, +.5lbs a long-hafted axe with a gold-inlaid head +10ob, +1lbs a titanic spiked axe of ebon steel +9ob a silver-banded war mallet +2ob, +.5lbs a s'redit prod +2.2lbs a bone-crushing mattock +10ob a spiked double handed warhammer +.5lbs a long halberd +1ob You may notice other differences with some (not all) 2h axes/club, primarily in regards to damage. This was, if not clear, an attempt to bring 2h axes and 2h clubs back into favour alongside what is already a well balanced 2h long blades class. Strongly encourage you to get out and give some of these weapons a second look. --------------------------------- (Mar 3 2018) Lissome boots, animal fur boots and thin metal boots were all adjusted today. This will impact heavy and light combo options for footwear. Changes easy to spot so will not be posting stats on this occasion. --------------------------------- (Mar 28 2018) Darkened Steel Trident +2ob and +6pb. --------------------------------- (Mar 28 2018) Steel Warhammer (rare) damage upped and weight changed from 14.5 to 15.5. (Very comparable to wicked axe now overall) Csword weight dropped by .5 (18.5 to 18) Mallet weight dropped by .5 (17.5 to 17) --------------------------------- (Mar 28 2018) Some adjusted weapons in Flails class: a bronze chain scourge - ob +3, weight up to 15 lbs (was 13.5) the ancient battle flail of Manetheren - ob +5, pb +9, damage up slightly a dark, barbed flail - ob + 8, pb +9, weight up to 12 lbs (was 6.4) a two-handed binnol - pb + 5, weight up to 17 lbs (was 16.5)